1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three dimensional display video game apparatus and memory medium used therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel video game apparatus which is adapted to show on the game screen a direction in which the player object is to move, a particular azimuth and the like, and a memory medium used therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional role playing or action games, a two dimensional size-reduction map is displayed at a comer on the screen through reducing the size of a two dimensional scene as viewed from the above of a map for the game, thereby displaying a position of a player object with using points or symbols on the map. Also, some games are adapted to display a destination that a player object is to advance, with using a symbol on a size-reduction map.
In the conventional technique of displaying symbols or marks on a size-reduction map, there is a necessity to create a size-reduction map in relation to the creation of image or polygon data or background map scenes for the game. Due to this, the background map scene, if changed, causes a requirement to change the size-reduction map in a corresponding manner, thereby complicating programming.
With the conventional size-reduction map display technique, the player has to look at both a player object and a size-reduction map simultaneously or sequentially while playing the game. There has been a disadvantage that the player is forced to frequently move his line of sight, leading to fatigue in his eyes.
Furthermore, if a size-reduction map be applied to a currently popular game utilizing three dimensional image representation, the size-reduction map is displayed in a two dimensional form, despite the player object or its background scene, etc. is displayed in three dimensions. Accordingly, the player has to ponder on the relationship between a direction or movement of a player object existing in the three dimensional space and its position being displayed on the size-reduction map. This may cause confusion in game manipulation or erroneous finding about a position of the player object in the three dimensional scene. Thus there has been difficulty in operating a three dimensional image displaying video game.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a three dimensional display video game apparatus which can make it easy to recognize a current position of a player object in a three-dimensional space.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a three dimensional display video game apparatus with which a player can readily know a position and direction in which the player object is to move without reference to a map.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a three dimensional display video game apparatus which can make it easy to show a direction in which the player object is to move without displaying a map, and to develop a game program therefor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a three dimensional display video game apparatus which can show a destination where the player object is to advance without reference to a map, so that game progression is assisted so that the player can devote himself to enjoying a game.
A three dimensional display video game apparatus according to the present invention has, in association therewith, an operating means including a direction instructing means to instruct a direction in movement of the player object, wherein, when the player object is placed within a virtual three dimensional space, image data for displaying the player object as viewed from a certain point of sight is generated and supplied to a display unit to thereby provide such a game scene that the player object can be moved to a predetermined region on a screen of the display in accordance with an indication of the direction instructing means, the video game apparatus, characterized in that: a direction pointing mark having a pointing direction variable depending upon a position of the player object is displayed at a location close to the player object on the game screen.
More specifically, a three dimensional display video game apparatus has, in association therewith, an operating means including a direction instructing means to instruct a direction in movement of the player object, wherein, when the player object is placed within a virtual three dimensional space, image data for displaying the player object as viewed from a certain point of sight is generated and supplied to a display unit, the video game apparatus comprising: an image data generating means for generating image data to display the player object and a direction pointing mark; a player object coordinate data generating means for generating player object coordinate data representative of a current position of the player object in the virtual three dimensional space based upon an operating state of the direction instructing means; a pointed-subject data generating means for generating data of a pointed-subject to be pointed by the direction pointing mark; a pointing direction determining means for determining a pointing direction of the direction pointing mark in the virtual three dimensional space based on the pointed-subject data and the player object coordinate data; a direction pointing mark data generating means for generating a direction pointing mark data to display the direction pointing mark at a location close to the player object and in a direction determined by the direction determining means; and a display data generating means for generating display data according to the image data, the player object coordinate data and the direction pointing mark data, in order to combine the player object with the direction pointing mark to display a two-dimensional combined image on the display unit.
A memory medium used in such a three dimensional display video game apparatus comprises: an image data generating area for generating image data to display the player object and a direction pointing mark; a player object coordinate data generating program for generating player object coordinate data representative of a current position of the player object in the virtual three dimensional space based upon an operating state of the direction instructing means; a pointed-subject data generating program for generating data of a pointed-subject to be pointed by the direction pointing mark; a pointing direction determining program for determining a pointing direction of the direction pointing mark in the virtual three dimensional space based on the pointed-subject data and the player object coordinate data; a direction pointing mark data generating program for generating a direction pointing mark data to display the direction pointing mark at a location close to the player object and in a direction determined by the direction determining program; and a display data generating program for generating display data according to the image data, the player object coordinate data and the direction pointing mark data, in order to combine the player object with the direction pointing mark to display a two-dimensional combined image on the display unit.
The pointing direction determining means determines a direction of the direction pointing mark based on the player object coordinate data from the player object coordinate data generating means and the pointed-subject data for the pointed subject (e.g., destination, article, path marker, azimuth or the like) from the pointed-subject data generating means. For example, a straight line is determined that connects between the player object and the target (destination or article), and a pointing direction is determined such that it is in parallel with the straight line. The direction pointing mark data generating means generates, for example, two-point coordinate data of the direction pointing mark so as to direct the direction pointing mark to that pointing direction.
The display data generating means combines the player object and other objects with the direction pointing mark and generates display data to display two dimensional combined image on the display unit, based on the player object coordinate data and the direction pointing mark data. Accordingly, a direction pointing mark is two-dimensionally displayed together with the player object or other objects in a game scene on the display screen.
According to the present invention, it is possible to readily know a position or direction in a three dimensional space where the player object is to advance. Due to this, the player object is easily to moved and operate therefor.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, because the direction pointing mark indicative of an advancing direction or azimuth is displayed at a location close to the player object, the player is required merely to operate the direction instructing means, e.g., analog joystick, in a manner advancing the player object in a pointed direction, thus promoting game progression. As a result, a game if relatively difficult is facilitated to clear. It is thus possible for most players to have achievement or satisfactory feelings.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.